Sugar Frosted Frights
Robert Scull Tim Hill George Maestri |release=October 29, 1995 |runtime=11 minutes |available=DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} " " is the Halloween-themed episode of 's animated show , produced and aired as the first segment of the third episode of its third season, pairing up with "Ed is Dead: A Thriller". Synopsis The narrator starts the episode by telling the story of the Hopping Hessian, the ghost of a mercenary who lost one of his legs during the war. The legend says that every Halloween night, his ghost rises up from the tomb to search for his missing leg, but the narrator is soon interrupted by a reporter who cuts the story and returns to the news with the announcer wishing everybody a happy Halloween and also telling them to be careful when the Hessian returns to retrieve his leg. At Rocko's house, Rocko is showing Heffer his Really Really Big Man costume. Heffer then shows his costume, which is a tattoo of a pumpkin's face on his belly that glows in the dark. They then rush to Filburt's house, which is a total disaster. They enter to find Filburt hiding under a sheet and ask him why he doesn't want to go trick-or-treating. He tells them that, when he was little, his "crazy aunt Gretchen" always used to tell him that candy contained poison and that if he even touched it, the Hopping Hessian would come after him. Rocko and Heffer take Filburt trick-or-treating with them anyway. When Filburt eats one piece of candy, he goes totally crazy and then rushes to another house, demanding the occupant to give him the plate. He gets furious when he sees that the plate just has pennies and swallows a whole bag of sugar. Delirious and hallucinating, Filburt runs out of the house and into the dark woods, crossing the old photo house bridge with Rocko and Heffer folowing him, Heffer tells Rocko that they can't cross there since there was where the one-legged mercenary lost his leg but Rocko tells Heffer that Filburt doesn't know it and that they must go after him. Rocko and Heffer find Filburt on a cemetery chewing a tombstone. Filburt then passes out, saying that he's never eating a candy again. As they try to leave the woods, Rocko and Heffer are then startled by the crack of a stick but Filburt doesn't care at all and just keeps walking (it was just some squirrels trying to scare them). Rocko and Heffer keep on walking and they finally get to see the old photo house bridge but a squirrel stops them and tells them to look behind. They look behind to see a one-legged shadowy figure raising a sword in the air. The Hopping Hessian starts charging at the trio. Just as they reach the bridge, they are intercepted by the Hessian who blocks their way and throws his missing leg at Filburt. The last thing we see is Filburt's broken glasses falling to the river. The narrator then reappears, saying that the story isn't over yet. The scene cuts to a year later on Halloween night and we see that Filburt is alright. He goes to Rocko's house where he finds Rocko and Heffer looking at last Halloween's photos, along with the Hopping Hessian, who it turns out was merely scaring them as a prank. Just as they're getting ready for this Halloween, however, Filburt, trembling and scared, asks them exactly who took the pictures, pointing out one where all of them are in the frame. Availability The episode made its home video debut on the Rocko's Modern Life: Season Three DVD set, released by Shout! Factory on July 3, 2012. Shout! Factory also included on their Nickelodeon compilation DVD Out of the Vault Halloween Collection, released on September 1, 2015. Cast External link * " / "Ed is Dead: A Thriller!}} Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:1995 releases